Nightmares
by Sandy-Yeap
Summary: Rinoa were having a very bad nightmares and decided to find Cloud for comfort. Will Cloud let Rinoa stay and comfort her or will he ask her to leave him alone like how he shuts everyone out of him? Read to find out!


**A/N:**Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a Final Fantasy fanfiction nee. And I'm glad I did because this is a **Cloud x Rinoa** oneshot! (Woohoo! ) I really love this couple because they look very adorable to me~ I know both of their personalities is the total opposite but this is what makes them special. Cloud might be cold and distant himself from the others all the time. But with Rinoa by his side,she will definately get to find a way to break Cloud's shell~

In my opinion,I think Rinoa suits Cloud better. Though it's just my opinion,so don't feel offended okie? Alright,imma start my oneshot. Because if I don't,I will start to babble all kind of nonsense again. **(XD)**

**Disclaimer:**No,I don't own Cloud,Rinoa and other characters that appear in this oneshot. They all belongs to Square Enix. But this oneshot is mine!

* * *

Silent and cold,deep and dark. Rinoa found herself wondering in a hollow forest. She have been walking for so long and yet found nothing but wondering more deeply in that forest. After walking for more than 3hours,her legs felt heavy each steps she take and eventually,her legs give in as she fall off to her knees to catch her breath. _"Where am I? Wasn't I suppose to be sleeping in my bed in 7th Heaven now? "_ The cold and dark atmosphere makes her shivers. As she cuddles both of her legs closely to her chest,she could hear crows flying around the place making noises and this creeps her out even more.

After resting for quite awhile,she gets back up on her feet and start finding her way out of the forest again. As she walks more deeply in the forest,she can see two human figures a few miles away. Feeling happy to see two human figures,she start approaching toward to them without a second thought. The moment she finally arrive closer to the two human figures,she stood frozen because what is infront of her eyes terrified her. The two human figures infront of her eyes were the wicked Sorceress who seek to compress time,Ultimecia and the other were her crush,Cloud Strife.

Cloud were injured badly by the sorceress and were now down on his knees catching his breath. "Kurse you ex-SOLDIER of Shinra! Consider it as your fault to go near my vessel! " Ultimecia slaughter Cloud mercilessly as she finish her last word. She laughed evily and watch the now lifeless Cloud fall off to his back hardly. Rinoa couldn't believe what she just saw. She felt horrified by the version infront of her and scream loudly as she speed off toward to Cloud as fast as she could.

"Rinoa.. What a surprise to see you around here. " Ultimecia smiles evily.

"W-why.. Why did you do this?! " Rinoa yelled and hold Cloud closely to her.

"It seems you have forgot what I've told you earlier.. Serving as my vessel,you can never fall inlove! The only thing you can do is take care of your body well for me to use in the future. Bare that in your mind if you don't want anyone dear to you perish infront of your eyes again,Rinoa Heartilly! " The wicked sorceress said and stare at Rinoa with such eyes that makes Rinoa feel that Ultimecia can devour her alive. Laughing evily again,Ultimecia vanished before Rinoa could say anything.

Rinoa could careless what the sorceress said. What is on her mind now is Cloud. She called out to Cloud as she shakes Cloud hardly in her arms. No reaction was respond by the lifeless body. Tears start streaming down from her eyes to her face madly as she look at Cloud with sorrow eyes._ "Cloud.. You just don't know how much I love you.. How could you leave me behind when I haven't told you my feelings and how important you are to me? "_ She can't hold back the pain in her chest anymore seeing her beloved no longer breathing in her arms. She hugged him tightly and cries hardly.

* * *

Rinoa's sleeping form tossed and turned hardly on the bed struggling to fight off the nightmare. Finally she shot up out of bed in a cold sweat and tears start steaming down her face. _"What a scary dream.. Cloud couldn't possibly get killed by Ultimecia like that.. " _Rinoa thought to herself as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and decided to find Cloud for comfort. Dismissing the thought of getting change out of her sleeping attire,she rush off toward to Cloud's room which were located far off the end of the corridor from her room. Each of her running footsteps were hard and sounded quite loud which could wake everyone up in the building. But she could careless about it and keep on running to her destination.

Once she reached Cloud's room,she open the door and enter the room without knocking. It's dark inside and the moonlight from outside coming in the window being the only light in the room. Rinoa close the door behind her and saw Cloud sitting on the windowsill staring at the view on the street outside the window. The moonlight gives his pale skin and spiky blonde hair a sort of blue glow. He get startled when he notice that Rinoa has enter his room without him knowing.

Rinoa couldn't hold herself back anymore,dash straight toward to Cloud and hug him tightly. Cloud was shocked and didn't know how to react at first,but when he hears her sobbing,Cloud slowly pull Rinoa down to make her sit on his lap. Rinoa keep on crying hardly as she clinged onto Cloud tightly.

"What's wrong,Rinoa? Did anyone hurt you or something? " Cloud asked with full of concern.

She shook her head and keep on sobbing. "It's alright,everything is going to be fine. I'm here for you. " Cloud didn't bother asking further and simply hold her tightly to him as he whisper softly. Both of them remain embracing each other for what seems to be a long time until Rinoa finally decides to speaks up.

"C-Cloud.. ? D-do you want to know what happened? " Rinoa mumbles quietly.

Cloud just nodded as he pat Rinoa's head softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.. " he reply.

"No.. I'm going to tell you about it. " She wipes away her tears as she begin to tell Cloud about her dream,where she ended up lost in an unknown hollow forest and how she saw Ultimecia slaughter Cloud mercilessly infront of her and how she weeps on his lifeless body.

A small smile run through Cloud's lips as he says "You need not worry about me. I can watch my own back. And as for you,I will always stand on my guard to protect you,Rinoa.. " . Finally calming down and knowing that no harm will come upon her when she's in Cloud's protective strong arms,she eventually fall asleep on Cloud's chest slowly.

Cloud holds Rinoa tightly as he kiss Rinoa on her head gently. He is glad that he had gotten to calm Rinoa down after her nightmare had scared her so badly. "Sleep tight,Rinoa.. " He whisper softly as he place his Mako infused blue eyes back on the view of the street outside the window.

* * *

After what seems like a long night,dawn finally came. Rinoa wakes up slowly and notice that Cloud is asleep,but still embracing her tightly in his arms. She observe how peaceful and cute Cloud's face can be when he is sleeping as she smile slyly. _"Better take this chances~ I might not have the chances later! "_ She thought to herself and her face approach toward to Cloud's slowly. But Cloud's Mako infused blue eyes open up,stating that he's awake before Rinoa get to land a kiss on him. Feeling extremely embarrassed and blushing madly,she quickly turn her face away.

"What are you trying to do,Rinoa? " Cloud show a faint smile as he asked. Of course,he knew what was Rinoa trying to do but he decided to tease her a little.

"N-nothing.. ! " Rinoa shook her head and pouts.

Cloud holds Rinoa's head to face him as he pressed his lips against hers. Rinoa were shocked with what Cloud is currently doing but respond by kissing him back slowly. After for a long minute of kissing,they finally decides to break to catch their breath.

"Hey Cloud,I have something I want t-to tell you.. " Rinoa says shyly.

"Hmm.. ? " He look at Rinoa's blushing face.

"I-I.. I love you.. " She mumbles softly while her face flushed red like a tomato.

"I love you too. " Cloud smiles as he placed a small peck on Rinoa's forehead.

After looking at the view outside the window for 10minutes, Cloud starts to yawn and eventually,he fall back asleep again as he embraced Rinoa closely to him. Rinoa giggles when she notice that Cloud has fallen into a deep slumber again and decides to join him when she realized that it's still too early to dismiss sleep just yet. Nuzzling on Cloud's chest gently,she falls back into a deep slumber.

_"Thank you,Cloud.. For accepting me as your someone special even though you know that being with me would be dangerous since I'm a Sorceress's vessel. I promise that I will make everyday a brightful one just for you. "_

* * *

Little did they know that both Marlene and Denzel were peeking at both of them through the door to Cloud's room. Both children were chuckling at what they just saw as they shut the door quietly and walk down to the bar.

"Well what do you know? It seems that we have two new lovebirds in the family~ " Marlene says,smiling.

"Do you think we should go tell Tifa and the others? " Denzel suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go! " And with that,both Marlene and Denzel ran off to inform the good news to the others about what they just saw.

* * *

Phew! And that concludes the oneshot! How is it? I know it's extremely rare to find a Cloud x Rinoa fanfiction out there~ So would you guys like to have a sequel to this oneshot or should I just leave it like it is? Please** R &amp; R** for me okie dokie? Seeing your **R &amp; R** makes my day!

**-Behind the Scene-**

Yuffie:*Ahem* ! I didn't know that you have a crush on Rinoa before,Cloud!

Cloud:*Blushing and put on poker face*

Yuffie:*Punch Cloud's shoulder* You and your damn poker face!

Rinoa:*Giggles* Aww,show your smile to others,Cloudy~

Cloud:Hmp..


End file.
